


Prince Patton's Papers

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kidnapping, Letters, M/M, paper airplanes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Prince Patton is kidnapped by a Dragon Witch, so he sends out paper airplanes from his tower everyday in hopes someone will read them and find him.





	Prince Patton's Papers

Patton was a young Prince, who was stuck in a tower. A Dragon Witch had attacked his kingdom one summer afternoon, and had whisked him away. Away from his family, away from his friends, and away from all that he had ever known. He had been stuck here for about two years now, with only his notebooks and pillows as company. But Patton had a plan to get out.   
  


Every day, he tore a page out of his notebook and recalled how his day had went. How he wished to be free from this tower, and how he longed to be back in his kingdom with his father, Thomas, and brothers, Logan and Virgil. In each note, he would write down hints of his location. Patton didn’t know exactly where he was, but he hoped describing his tower and the scenery around it would be enough. He’d sign his name at the bottom of the note, and then, with heart full of hope and love, he folded it into a paper airplane. Everyday, Patton would launch a note out the window and watch the wind carry it to his rescuer.   
  


Still, after two years of doing this, he tried to keep up hope. Patton had know way of knowing if his notes were actually reaching someone. Some days, he just wanted to give up. To not send any notes out ever again. If someone was going to come recuse him, they would have done so already. But he persisted. He had too. It was the only way he was going to see him father and brothers again.   
  


It happened to be one of those lowly days when something extraordinary happened. Patton was just waking up from a restless night of sleep (he had had a nightmare about the Dragon Witch’s reign of terror), when he heard someone huffing and puffing up the side of his tower. Patton froze for a second, wondering who on earth would be coming up here this earlier in the morning. The Dragon Witch usually just flew her way up, so it wasn’t her. And no one else had come here in… forever! Patton soon realized someone was coming to rescue him and hurried went to make himself presentable. He had just finished pulling his cardigan over his head when a head popped up at his window. He hurried to help them inside.   
  


The young man who scrambled inside was taller than Patton. His hair was held back in a small ponytail, and wore clothes that Patton recognized. With a jolt, he knew that this was Knight who had come from his own kingdom. Patton restrained himself from tackling him in a hug.   
  


“My Prince,” the Knight proclaimed at once, kneeling down on one knee. “I am Sir Roman, I have come to rescue you!”   
  


“Sir Roman,” Patton said breathlessly, and the Knight blushed a little at hearing his name roll of of Patton’s tongue. “Sir Roman!” He said again, more joyously. This time he couldn’t help himself. He ran over and captured Sir Roman in a tight hug. It felt so nice, having a hug after years of being alone. This was real. This was really real. He was being rescued.   
  


Sir Roman laughed, hugging his back.   
  


“It’s alright my Prince, I am here now. I have been finding your letters. They were written with talent, I must say. We will take you back to your family soon, now. Come, before the Dragon Witch returns.”  
  
Patton giggled, following the Knight towards the window. He was finally being rescued. He was finally going to be  _ free _ .


End file.
